


of tykes and tiffs

by bonbonchan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Sakura Is Amused, ShiSakuWeekend, ShiSakuWeekend082020, an obscene amount of fluff, shisui is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbonchan/pseuds/bonbonchan
Summary: Shisui volunteers to help at the academy and learns he doesn’t like to share
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 36
Kudos: 168





	of tykes and tiffs

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Haruno Sakura discord server for all the love and support. Y'all inspired me to write my first fic! 
> 
> Thanks to bledstars for helping me straighten out my thoughts escalating my ideas
> 
> Thanks to Olol for beta-reading and adding clarity to this fic
> 
> This idea popped into my head, and I had to incorporate it into the ShiSaku Weekend Day 3
> 
> Prompt: “You’re mine and only mine”

Shisui was a man that prided himself on following through with the decisions he made. As an ANBU captain, he’s had his fair share of difficult choices. He led teams in life and death situations, knowing that any error in judgment might result in his squad not returning to Konoha. He did not take this responsibility lightly, but thankfully it always panned out. When it didn’t, he learned from those mistakes and grew from them.

Yet. 

Here he stood.

“Shisui-san, I wanna see you go fast!”

“Shisui-san, show me your scary eyes!”

“Shisui-san, can you throw me into that tree?”

The Uchiha was being pulled by his pantleg, wrist, and the front of his jounin flack vest by five-year-old rugrats. All around him was chaos. The children were causing mayhem, and he was supposed to be keeping them in line. He was supposed to be teaching them. 

Some had found their way up the trees that surrounded the practice grounds adjacent to the academy. Some were precariously balancing on the target posts. And some were landing a sloppy array of jabs on the practice dummies.

Shisui was at a loss.

For the first time, he found himself questioning his life choices.

The kids he tried to engage wholly ignored him.

“Oi!” he exclaimed at one kid attempting to jump from post to post. “Get down, or you’ll hurt yourself.” He grabbed the child under his arms and set him down on the safe and stable ground. The child’s toes barely touched the earth before he was off again, running towards his friends. The onyx-eyed man let out an exasperated sigh.

Shisui was familiar with wrangling the clan kids that would cause a ruckus in the compound, but those instances were few and far between as the children were trained from a young age to be obedient and not cause disruption. And there were usually no more than three or four kids at a time. An entire class’s worth of rascals was unprecedented.

Shisui didn’t actively avoid children. He actually thought they were pretty funny. As an individual who refused to fit into the mold of a hardened shinobi, and was at times ostracized for his outgoing attitude, he found the brats to be kindred spirits. 

He just had a find a way to break through to them.

“Shisui-san,” his name being called but a voice that painfully high-pitched startled him out of his stupor. “Have the students started their warmups yet?” Inquired Iruka walking out of the building to meet the curly-haired man. 

Shisui looked out into the field of prospective shinobi, reigning chaos and flinched. He forgot that he was there for a lesson, and not to question his life choices leading to this moment.

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. “You see, Iruka-san,” he started, “We were about to start the academy katas when Shinji-kun over there saw a squirrel running up a tree and insisted on following it. And it kind of spiraled from there,” he finished lamely. His charcoal eyes quickly darted away from the disapproving gaze of the academy instructor. 

“You know Shisui-san when you begged to volunteer today--”

“—I politely offered my services, Iruka-san,” Shisui interrupted matter-of-factly.

Iruka leveled a flat glare at Shisui, but let the correction slide and continued, “The students are supposed to be warming up so that by the time Sakura-san arrives we can jump straight into the lesson.”

“I thought she was supposed to be here by now,” the younger man grumbled and petulantly kicked a pebble.

The ponytailed man gave Shisui a knowing look. “So, all that talk about being interested in the future shinobi of Konoha was a ruse, huh?”

Shisui faltered, “Wha—No, I meant what I said. It is important to invest time curbing the future of our village and giving back to the community.” He crossed his arms and nodded confidently. “I would even go as far as to say that they like me,” he remarked haughtily.

Iruka looked at him dubiously. “Sure,” he acquiesced.

Suddenly, all the commotion halted before the mass of five-year-olds moved to congregate around the newcomer that stepped out onto the grounds.

A chorus of “Sakura-san” rang out in the crowd of gremlins, now surrounding Sakura, clamoring for her attention.

She stood in the middle of the hoard of hip-high mini-humans glowing and wearing a warm look. She tucked a strand of pastel hair behind her ear as she bent at the waist to address her eager fans. Jade glittered with amusement as she listened to an energetic retelling everything she’s missed since the last time she joined the class for a lesson.

The truth was that Shisui did lightly urge Iruka into letting him assist in the training the academy students today. In reality, he wanted to spend more time with the medic. She had been so preoccupied at the hospital lately, and her absence was sorely felt. When he heard that she volunteered to train the kids, he jumped at the opportunity. 

He and Sakura had grown quite close in the past few years. It started when she accompanied his ANBU squad on a high-value mission to rescue one of the Fire Daimiyo’s daughters. On that mission, he witnessed her battle prowess and fineness when operating under high-stress conditions. He also engaged her on a personal level.

After that, he had made an enthusiastic effort to seek out her company, which brings him back to his current situation.

“All right, kids,” the chunin instructor started his authoritative command, “Let’s line up.” 

The group split off and formed five lines with four students in each of them. Iruka started explaining taijutsu theory to the impressionable, prospective ninja.

Sakura came to stand by Shisui. “Hi Shisui,” she greeted with a smile that made his heart stutter. “I didn’t know you were going to be here today. Usually, there’s only one guest instructor,” she pointed out, brows furrowing, trying to figure out why today was an anomaly today.

The Uchiha chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek, “Well, you see, I ran into Iruka-san at the market the other day, and we were catching up. He mentioned that he was looking for someone to help with taijutsu training,” Shisui’s confidence grew as he spun his tale. “I figured since I was free today and most certainly qualified for the position, I could enlighten the little ones.” He finished with a blinding grin that was only two steps away from being considered Gai-level.

The kunoichi’s jade eyes cut to the dark-haired man out of the corner of her eye. “It’s interesting you say that,” she began, “Because Iruka-sensei usually asks me to do this lesson. It’s a sort of agreement I have with the academy. And I’ve never seen someone else join in conducting these lessons.” Her gaze sharpened to suspicion.

Shisui realized he wasn’t going to be able to get away with anything and decided coming clean was the best course of action. He angled his body to face her. Taking in a breath, he started, “Ne Sakura, I do think it’s important to guide the children who will be the future of our home. And when I found out you were already doing it, I couldn’t pass up on the opportunity.” He finished honestly and gazed straight into her orbs hoping that she could see the sincerity reflected.

Her suspicion dissolved, being replaced by concern. She didn’t realize that her absence was felt so deeply. 

Sakura took Shisui’s hands in hers. Her brows pinched in concern. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around as much lately, Shisui…Things have been busy at the hospital,” she seemed to be holding back from him. Her gaze suddenly sharpened as she squared her shoulders. “The reason I’ve been so busy lately is because there have been a lot of preparations—”

She was cut off by Iruka’s voice, now projecting towards Sakura and Shisui. “Now, for today’s lesson, we have two special guests.” An excited murmur rushed over the crowd.

Sakura dropped Shisui’s hands and turned back to the academy students in front of her with intent focus. 

It was a while before Shisui was able to pull his gaze from the rosette. Why did she have to brace herself for what she was about to tell him? A creeping nervousness entered his system before he pushed it down to fix his attention. 

Iruka waved a hand in their direction. “Please welcome Haruno Sakura-san, head medic-nin, apprentice to the Godiame Hokage, and legendary sannin.” The children burst with glee, clapping and cheering for her. The kunoichi’s expression melted at the enthusiasm of the tykes. Shisui’s heart stilled as her lips ticked up in the slightest smile, and pink bloomed across her face. She looked away in sudden embarrassment of the attention. Shisui, enthralled, could not look away.

When there was finally a lull, the ponytailed chunin continued, “And Uchiha Shisui-san, ANBU captain, also known as Shunshin no Shisui.”

Shisui basked in the looks of awe the students were regaling him with. Until—

“Why is he here?” Came a high-pitched screech. “We usually only have Sakura-san to teach us. Why is he here too?”

Some other students joined in the demanding as they believed an excellent point was raised.

Iruka held up both hands in an appeasing manner, “Shisui-san was kind enough to volunteer for today. And isn’t it better to have two guests--” the academy instructor did not get to finish his explanation.

“We don’t need him!” the outspoken child busted through to the front of his peers and stood with his arms crossed over his tiny chest and chin jutted out. “He’ll just get in the way. Isn’t that right, Sakura-san?” he finished with stars in his eyes, looking to her for validation.

Said medic was at a loss for how to handle the situation. Shisui was brooding over the fact that he was so easily put down.

Sakura, ever the diplomat, settled the incensed boy, “Shisui-san is a great shinobi, and you all would only benefit by him being here today. You get to see not only one but two taijutsu styles today. That’s pretty cool, isn’t it Ichimaru-kun?”

Shisui doesn’t want to think that he was smugly glancing at the child, but he most certainly is.

The Ichimaru devil looks put out with a pout firmly in place. He let out a dramatic sigh, “Fiine,” he drew out as he stomped back to his previous position.

Iruka coughed into this first. “We’ll start with warming up since we were supposed to do that earlier but got distracted.” Iruka cut a glare to Shisui as he ground that out. “Start your warming up katas before we jump into the lesson.” The instructor turned and headed towards the two guests. “Since they are just entry-level students, at this age, we focus more on conditioning rather than form. It’s good for them to observe taijutsu and become familiar with it to promote engagement, but this lesson is more for fun that to be taken too seriously. After the warmups, we’ll have the students break up into groups and practice what you teach them. Does that make sense?”

The medic and ANBU captain nodded their understanding. 

Shisui looked out onto the pint-sized humans practicing their kicks. They all looked kind of cute, varying looks of concentration displayed on their faces.

It was guaranteed to be a long day, but he thought he would find it rewarding. 

:: :: ::  
A demanding squeak jarred him from his reverie. “Don’t you have a job to do?” Ichimaru’s distrustful glare held his eyes.

Shisui raised an eyebrow, “Excuse me?” he muttered absently.

He admits he was not paying attention at the moment. His eyes softened as he observed Sakura. She was in her element. The medic was patiently walking a prospective kunoichi on how to properly block a punch so that she would sustain the least amount of damage. Her pink locks shone in the sunlight, and her eyes danced gleefully at the antics of the children.

Shisui had to remind himself to breathe. Never had he been wholly entranced with something or someone. Watching Sakura interact with the kids stirred something in him that two years ago, he would’ve never considered. He suddenly saw his future with Sakura. One where she was holding their child on her hip and her belly visibly swollen with another to come.

Shisui was forcefully pulled from his daydream.

Ichimaru swept his arm out at Shisui and pointed an accusatory finger. “I can see what game you’re playing at.” He bellowed. “You like Sakura-chan! But that’s too bad for you.”

The Uchiha was so thrown off-kilter at the accusation that he didn’t know how to react. “Sakura-chan? You know it’s not polite to speak so familiarly.” He started with this point. Where did this kid come off speaking about Sakura in such a manner? And sure, his gaze may have held admiration for the medic, but he didn’t think that he was so obvious. 

Ichimaru planted himself in front of Shisui, fists at his hips and feet shoulder-width apart, and with the confidence of someone who was about to speak an undeniable truth, “I am going to marry my Sakura-chan someday, so you better get over this crush and hit the road.”

Shisui’s draw dropped.

This pipsqueak. This brat had the audacity to say that he was going to marry his Sakura-chan.

The shinobi rose to the bait, “Well, that’s not going to happen!” He bent at the waist to bring his scowl level with the child.

“And why not?” Came the petulant question.

“Because Sakura is my girlfriend and mine! So you better give up on your dissolutions before you get hurt.” Shisui straightened and crossed his arms in the same manner Ichimaru had.

The child grew silent before finally murmuring, “I don’t believe you.” His eyes still held distrust, but now there was contemplation.

“Well, believe it, pal. Sakura is my girlfriend, and we are going to get married.” He stated with a satisfied smirk.

“Get in line!”

“What?!” Shisui exclaimed.

“There is a line for who gets to marry Sakura-chan. We’re up to five now, and I’m the leader. So, I get to marry her first!” Ichimaru ground out with conviction.

Shisui couldn’t believe that Sakura had a fan club of little gremlins.

He was vibrating at the blatant disrespect. 

A soothing presence made its way over his shoulder. “Is everything all right over here?” Sakura inquired, eyes peering back and forth between the two males who each appeared to want to take the other out with eyes alone. 

“Shisui-san has been lying.” Ichimaru accused.

The Uchiha held in his retort and just pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. 

Without a rebuttal from the man, the boy continued in disbelief, “He said he’s going to marry you!”

“What?” Sakura breathed out, jade quickly searching for confirmation in obsidian.

“HA!” The academy student shouted, “You were lying. I knew it,” he finished with a conceited smirk, edging towards Sakura.

Shisui was frozen under Sakura’s watch. This was not how he intended this to go. 

After an intake of air and closing her eyes momentarily, Sakura turned to the boy, “Ichimaru-kun, can you please help Yumi-chan with the basics of blocking? Shisui-san and I need to speak for a moment.”

“Yes, Sakura-san,” on his way to his newly appointed task, he kept glancing over his shoulder.

Sakura grabbed Shisui’s wrist and pulled him to the outskirts of the field.

Her eyes started to tear up. Shisui’s despair was present when he appeared in front of her immediately, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. “What’s wrong? I know we haven’t really talked about it, but I love you and want to be with you,” he floundered, “It doesn’t have to be immediately, and I know we have only been together officially for nine months, but maybe it’s something we can think about?” Charcoal orbs frantically searched jade. His thumb running back and forth across her cheek as his other hand gripped her waist, anchoring himself to her. “That’s why I begged Iruka to let me train the kids today,” he admitted sheepishly.

Sakura let out a wet chuckle, “What happened to shaping the shinobi of the future?” 

“I meant that too, of course. I think kids are entertaining to have around and they always impress me with their theatrics,” he trailed off, “too bad they don’t seem to like me back,” his voice carried disappointment and expression, crestfallen. 

“That’s not true. Yumi-chan took a real shining to you. And the Nara kid was listening intently when you were comparing taijutsu fighting to go.” She cheered him up, drawing lazy circles on his chest with her fingertip.

The corner of his mouth ticked up in a barely-there smile, “Yeah, I guess I didn’t do too bad.” The hand on her waist tightened, “I just didn’t think I was going to get shown up by a brat like that.”

The medic let out a full belly laugh at the sullen look on the curly-haired man’s face. “Don’t be like that, Shisui. It’s just a silly crush,” 

Tears swelled in excess and spilled from her eyes down her cheeks. Sakura sniveled, “I never realized,” she started, “that you felt that way, Shisui. I-I love you too.” 

Shisui hauled her body into him, setting one arm around her waist and the other supporting her back, his fingers tangled with her hair.

Sakura brought her arms up his back and pressed her cheek over his heart. After a while, Shisui pulled back and pressed a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. His chest burst with happiness. He knew he was wearing a dumb look on his face.

“Does that mean that you’ll marry me?” he whispered, hoping his voice didn’t sound as desperate to her is it did to his own ears.

Her eyes lit up with mischief. “Well…” she drew out as the dark-haired nin leaned further into her, “as unorthodox and unplanned as a proposal that was, yes Shisui. Yes, I’ll marry you,” she answered with a lopsided grin.

:: :: ::

After the completion of the lesson, an offer to return from Iruka, and a grumbled apology from Ichimaru, the students and instructor returned to the classroom, leaving the couple in the forest surrounding the academy grounds. 

He pulled her into him so that her back was against his chest. His arms crossed across her waist, and her own arms joined his, covering them in her warmth. He tucked his head over her shoulder, “That Ichimaru will grow up to be a great shinobi one day. Such valiance and bravery is commendable,” Shisui remarked.

Tinkling bells resounded through the forest. “I’m glad you’ve gotten over your jealousy,” the kunoichi teased.

Shisui lowered his head and playfully nipped at her neck. She giggled and slightly tilted her head, baring her neck in response. “Don’t you know, Sakura,” he whispered into her ear, causing her toes to curl in familiar excitement. “That you’re mine and only mine.” His voice was confident and content. 

Her laughter rose through the trees before settling, “Yes, but not for much longer, Shisui.”

He stiffened. What could that mean? Not for much longer? Did he do something to cause her to want to leave him?

His mind was whirring, analyzing all their encounters over the past couple of months with sharingan acuity.

The rosette dislodged out of his hold and turned to look at him. Jade met obsidian and not for the first time, did Shisui lose his breath. Her eyes were incredibly sincere, and she seemed to be struggling internally with something. Her orbs finally cleared to seafoam, and a resolute expression was set on her face.

Shisui had never felt such fear in his entire life. He had infiltrated underground lairs of vile nuke-nin. Had single-handedly taken down enemy strongholds. He had even stood up to Fugaku, fighting with him to not put as much pressure on Itachi with clan expectations.

But never had he felt the anxiety trail down his spine and settle heavily in the pit of his stomach as he had now. 

Sakura was the light of his life. He missed her every time he parted for a mission, feeling like he was underwater until he reached the village gates and felt her chakra signature in his radius again. Only then could he breathe freely. Her warmth was enough to melt the walls he instated to guard his heart. He took every opportunity to be with her, hence today’s theatrics. The dark-haired man’s mind took a distressing turn.

He was alarmed by hands firmly placed on his shoulders. He didn’t realize he was looking down at his hands. He cautiously peered up through his eyelashes. 

And then he completely straight to her face.

Her eyes shone of such affection that Shisui found himself breathless once more.

“I will not always be yours, and only yours, Shisui,” she started slowly and enunciating every word. “You will have to learn to share me.” Her hands traveled from his shoulders to his hands, where she gave them a comforting squeeze. 

The Uchiha was beyond confused. Shisui was mildly comforted that she wasn’t leaving him but remained anxious. Why would he have to share her, and more importantly, who would he have to share her with? 

Sakura saw the conflict racing through his eyes but patiently waited.

After a moment of silence from Shisui, she took his hands and placed them on her clothed belly and covered his hands with her own. 

Shisui still continued to look in confusion.

She cleared her throat, “Remember when you said that you like kids, but they don’t like you?”

He was barely aware that his head was nodding because he was enthralled with catching every word that she uttered of this confusing confession.

“Well…” she started while wearing a smile so radiant it momentarily blinded him. “I can think of one child that will adore you,” she finished and looked at him expectantly while holding her breath for his reaction.

Shisui’s eyes widened at the realization.

“Wait—You—Y-You’re pregnant?!” He exclaimed his epiphany.

Sakura’s smile widened into a grin as she nodded her head.

Shisui could not believe what he had heard. Sakura was pregnant. His Sakura was pregnant with their child.

And then another realization.

His grip on her midsection tightened in the slightest. “I’m going to be a father?” He mutters barely above a whisper.

The kunoichi let out an airy laugh, “Yes, Shisui. You’re going to be a father, I’m going to be a mother, and we’re going to have a baby.”

Shisui had never felt such joy and delight. He was going to start a family with the love of his life. The sun was brighter, the birds’ chirps of musical harmonies and every detail, every micro-expression flitting across Sakura’s face was being captured. He belatedly realized he had subconsciously flickered on his sharingan. 

He lifted his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. There was a beautiful blush blossoming across her cheeks and her eyes shone of unshed tears. He knew his looked the same when he felt salty marks make their way down his cheeks.

His mouth crashed down on hers in a passionate kiss. His poured all his love, his admiration, his respect for her in this kiss. 

Breaking apart, he touched their foreheads together. Onyx met jade.

He put some pieces together. “Is that why you’ve been so busy at the hospital lately?”

She nodded, “Yeah, I have to get the hospital ready for when I go on maternity leave.”

“And when will that be?” his hand came down to rest on her belly again. 

“About seven months,” she smiled.

Shisui’s brows climbed to his hairline, “You’re already two months along?”

“Yeah, Shizune-senpai was actually the person who noticed.”

He grabbed her wrist and brought it to his mouth, feathering a kiss over her pulse. “Who else knows?”

“Just Tsunade-shishou, Shizune-senpai, and you.”

Shisui jumped away from her. Sakura, confused at the loss of warmth, peered over at her fiancé. 

Excitement gleamed in his eyes. “We have to go tell everyone! We’re having a baby! Mikoto will lose her mind! She’s always wanted a grandchild.” He stiffened when he realized something, “Are you sure it’s ok for you to be engaging in strenuous physical activities?” he intoned with concern.

“I wouldn’t call today strenuous physical activity, but yes, everything is ok for now. Don’t worry, I’m a medic-nin, remember?”

“You’re right,” he pecks her lips, “I’ll try not to worry,” he told her but knew he wouldn’t be able to keep that promise. He gripped her hand in his, tugging her towards the Uchiha compound. “Let’s go tell the world.” He floated in elation, not quite believing this was his reality. He had the woman of his dreams, and they were going to start a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :)


End file.
